


Dom Steve Rogers Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in October 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Dom Steve Rogers Recs

Big or small, gentle or sadistic, Dom!Steve comes in many delicious combinations.

### Dom!Steve Fic Recs

 **Title:** and from my knees grew flowers  
**Why:** great series about bucky letting out his feminine side and steve being hella on board and the two of them getting absolutely freaknasty  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/560201>

**Title:** Codes of Conduct  
**Why:** cock warming. cw for daddy kink  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288741>

**Title:** Controlled Release  
**Why:** It's just SO MUCH FUN. I love that you can both really feel Bucky's desperation AND that the fic includes so much playfulness between Steve and Bucky (and a bunch of dick jokes), each aspect makes the other more satisfying.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180274/>

**Title:** The Daily Rogers  
**Why:** I really enjoyed the kink discovery  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170336>

**Title:** an early name used for videophones  
**Why:** I’m just gonna use what I said on tumblr - it’s a love-dumb steve beating the shit out of a gleeful bucky in increasingly bonkers ridiculous ways (binder clips! chopped roleplay in abandoned gyms! murder mysteries! hello my name is FUCK YOU!), has the best banter in the known universe, and is perhaps the most joyful thing i’ve ever read.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/502081>

**Title:** Eurydice Walking Blind  
**Why:** post-WS. I actually don’t really know why, but this is one of those fics that has stuck with me. I think about it all the time. There’s a lot of longing and identity wrangling. One line especially has stuck with me: “He can refuse Steve or himself, but not both at once.” (tw for a short knife play scene)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039777>

**Title:** Five By Five  
**Why:** a perfectly written, pre-negotiated scene that is simultaneously 100% satisfying and also left me wanting at least 30k more.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272167>

**Title:** Flagellate  
**Why:** Because I found it an interesting fic about incompatibilities, and trying to work them out. It had some stuff that personally did…irk me, I guess, but in interesting ways?  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/977802>

**Title:** Good Boy  
**Why:** So Bucky is craving affection and it manifests as touching and being close. Steve wants to make him happy but doesn’t realize Bucky’s looking for love/affection in a sexual sense etc. ANYWAY I LIKE THIS. Gentle!Dom Steve who didn’t know he could do this but tries his best. Schmoop included for the softies like me.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797448>

**Title:** Hear Your Call  
**Why:** Bucky reluctantly asking for what he needs and Steve going from uhh?? to I am the golden god of spanking is delicious delicious catnip  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830761>

**Title:** monday morning  
**Why:** PRAISE KINK. BUCKY IS A GOOD BOY. just very sweet and lovely, right in my weak spot.  
**Link:** <http://endofadream.tumblr.com/post/147522315202/monday-morning-sub-bucky-and-dom-stevesometimes>

**Title:** Propellors  
**Why:** Some hardcore kinks plus lots of emotions = fic I probably like. This one starts pre-war and involves a lot of angst from before they had all the war and torture to angst about, and then once they do suffer all the war and torture, they are remarkably less angsty. Dom Steve is great in this one, especially in the first part of the series. All three parts are very good. Also, mind the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/286014>

**Title:** Put Your Hand on the Glass  
**Why:** BDSM AU with Dom!Steve/Dom!Bucky and a clever solution to their problem  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508121>

**Title:** Soft Target  
**Why:** post-serum still short-ass skinny Steve with super strength! We are dropped in the middle of what feels like a bigger fic, the world building is so interesting and again I’m perfectly satisfied but could also use 100k more of it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003376>

**Title:** sweet touches to set me free  
**Why:** It’s got great chemistry, nice characterization for a short fic and the unusual cap!Bucky and modern Steve thing.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213484>

**Title:** Take Me Apart (We’ll Clean Up The Mess Later)  
**Why:** a lot of it is really out of my comfort zone but Sass did such a great job letting us into both Steve and Bucky’s head, showing their needs and vulnerabilities that nothing felt over the top. (Technically they are switches and there is a scene with Bucky topping Steve which is also hot)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949839/>

**Title:** we are the things that we do for fun  
**Why:** one of my favourite fics in this Fandom. Nonymos is a God, as we well know. I'm extremely fussy about sex work portrayal as most of my friends back home are long time FSSW and this is the best and most accurate piece I've ever had the privilege of having my eyes on. Also has accurate portrayal of kink, and shibari. Has adorable sadist/Dom Steve, and beefy!sub Bucky. Just…. _clutches chest_  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486>

**Title:** without reservation, without restraint  
**Why:** a short but sweet one from boopboop that just killed me dead, bulletproof kink ahoy. (the “chapters” are collections of other kinky ficlets, so i'm linking this chapter in particular) cock-warming and misuse of teacups!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967362/chapters/18303277>

**Title:** you belong (to me)  
**Why:** non-Au with a subtle emotional backstory, sassy sub Bucky, and solid relationship and kink negotiation from our boys. Also has some cute side stories. Not a heavy read, but wonderful and I love.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401823>

### Dom!Steve Fanart Recs

**⚠️ All art is various degrees of NSFW⚠️**

Dom skinny!Steve with bondage and impact play: <http://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/162075534414/some-kinky-shrinkyclinks-art-for-the-captain>  
  
Dom big!Steve with bondage and impact play: <https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/178552941586/my-final-smutember-art-for>  
  
Pre-serum Steve knows exactly what he's doing with Bucky tonight: <http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/post/95669626975/wow-i-pounded-my-head-against-this-for-like-eight>  
  
Steve and Bucky will never run out of date night activities: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351714>  
  
More smutty cobaltmoony art: <https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/175417772186>  
  
Tiny Dom!Steve: <https://stuckydsartexchange.tumblr.com/post/123186670914/a-gift-for-thefilthiestpiglet-from-faun>  
  
Hairpulling: <https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/131402415523/yasgorl-and-i-are-going-to-hell-together>  


Leather Dom!Steve and sub!Bucky:  
<http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/139728101628/commanding-officer-captain-america-steve>  
<http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/140155982093/live-to-submit-winter-soldier-james-bucky>

Rope kisses: <http://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/162075768094/when-steve-began-untying-him-at-last-bucky-was>  
  
Paddling: <http://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/163087311749/art-for-the-wonderful-and-smoking-hot-fic-if>  
  
Shrinkyclinks Dom!Steve: <https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/162799890756/steve-is-so-proud-of-his-good-pet-dress-up-so>  
  
Pre-war manip and ficlet: <http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/post/160022192065/happy-birthday-riakomai-have-a-wonderful-day>  
  
Trans!Dom!Steve: <http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/159122527655/i-dont-have-a-pretty-caption-for-this-one-just-a>  
  
Domestic D/s Stucky: <http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/post/168699760542/commission-for-anon-quiet-lil-ds-stucky>  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
